


Out

by orochiis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang goes out with a different woman every night. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

On Monday, he went out with Vanessa. He was seen in a restaurant in the centre of the city, enjoying a dinner with this unknown woman. He was seen taking her into the bar where he used to live, and neither of them left until the next morning.

It was her birthday, and Roy offered to take his sister out for dinner as none of the rest of the family were available.

On Tuesday, he was seen in the theatre with Kate. She was wearing an extremely short dress, and spent the evening giggling like a teenager in his presence. He was spotted in the bar afterwards, alone after his 'date' went off with another man.

She had just passed her driving test, and Roy had produced tickets to her favourite opera.

On Wednesday, he took Victoria to a coffee shop mid afternoon. He bought her tea and cake, and patted her shoulder when she cried. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead before sending her off in a taxi.

She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and Roy knew that chocolate cake was the only thing that cheered her up.

Oh Thursday he was seen with Alice in a seedy club just outside the city centre. He was spotted prising a drinking out her hand, and was on the reviving end of a slap to the face. He shoved her into a cab, clambering in after her.

She'd gone out on her own, and Roy had heard, and had taken the fifteen year old home before she'd gotten into proper trouble.

On Friday, a woman named Joanna drags him to a performance of the Amestris orchestra. He holds her hand the whole way through as she squeals with excitement.

It's her first time seeing her boyfriend play in the orchestra and Roy attempts to contain her excitement.

On Saturday he goes out with the men from the office, relaxing in Madame Christmas's bar. He grew up here, and would do anything to protect the girls he grew up with. He misses this place, sometimes, but knows he's better off on his own.

The girl he'd actually like to be with isn't here, and Roy finds himself missing her.

On Sunday he spends the day sorting out paperwork that wasn't finished with Riza. Her apartment is in better shape than his; clearly she is better organised. She tidies up after they're done, and brings him a cup of hot tea. 

"That's everything done, Colonel." 

"Thank you for helping me, Hawkeye."

He puts his arm around her, and she rests her head on his shoulder. She is honestly the only woman he wants to be anywhere with.


End file.
